Doctor Who Series 13 (NerdyNumber05)
Series 13 was the thirteenth series of the BBC television series Doctor Who. It began to air in April 2019, and saw the first official appearance of the 13th Doctor, along with the first appearance of his companion Chelsea Truman. Plot Series 12’s horrific finale left the Daleks all but wiped out, Staci exterminated, and the Doctor dying. Now a different man, the new Doctor vows to change his ways. Sadly, others won’t let that happen. He finds a new friend in the form of Chelsea Truman, and together, they face things beyond imagining: disgusting entertainment, oceanic secrets, and a mysterious individual with dark plans for Earth. The Doctor is back, and nothing is the same. List of Episodes * Episode 1: The Codex of the Doctor - The oldest book in the Universe end sup in the hands of Chelsea Truman. But this isn't any old book: it documents the past, present, and future events of the Doctor's lives. Thankfully, the newly regenerated Doctor arrives, intrigued at how Chelsea found the book. * Episode 2: Exodus - On her first trip in the TARDIS, the Doctor takes her to Jittania VI, known for it's popular entertainment. However, upon arriving, they discover humans are being corralled together and forced to fight each other in a fight to the death. * Episode 3: The Hungry Sea - The TARDIS crash lands into the Bermuda Triangle, and a time warp causes the time machine to fall into a void between the dimensions. No live exists here. And yet, mutilated corpses and remains can be found floating in the darkness. * Episode 4-5: Angel of Orcus/Starfall - Aiming for the most beautiful meadows in the galaxy, the Doctor and Chelsea accidently head too far into the future, where the meadows of Pursale are now barren wastelands. They also find a crew of a crashed spaceship, being hunted by creatures out of Gallifreyan mythology. * Episode 6: Night at the Museum - A museum in the North East of England plays host to some supernatural goings-on. The paintings and exhibits start coming to life. * Episode 7: The Campbell Legacy - Travelling to the planet Coniston, the Doctor and Chelsea befriend a young boy with an amazing hope: to break the Universal land speed record. * Episode 8: The Vision - The Doctor, Chelsea and a group of 19th Century explorers discover a portal to another world. However, it doesn't lead to another world: it leads to a future Earth. * Episode 9: Battle Cry - Strange signals are being beamed across the Earth. UNIT become involved, and recruit the Doctor and Chelsea to help investigate. What they discover is horrifying: Time Lords are teleporting to Earth, along with their leader: Omega. * Episode 10: The End of Days - The ruthless Time Lord Omega bas bent the Solar System to his will. Planets start falling out of orbit, and global disasters are occurring right across the Earth. Can the Doctor, Chelsea and UNIT stop Omega before it's too late? Enemies * The Lizogar * The Koragg * Space Piranhas * Rhearizi * The Entity * The Fleeb * Fireteam Lazer * Gary/Omega